Picture Perfect
by FierySable
Summary: a little lang. This is my first song fic for Hilde and Duo. I dunno if it's any good and i usually accept flames, but I'm gonna ask u to be nicer to this one! :) Gonna shatter my precious ego...though come to think of it, it's big enough all ready...! Oh


Disclaimer: Mine???? What are you smoking??? J jk. Anyways, Gundam Wing, Sunrise Asahi's. Song, Angela Via's. Fic? _Mine_. 

I wanna do a songfic with Burn it Up by Offspring…but I don't know where I can get the lyrics! Can any one give me a good idea?? Pwease??? *puppy eyes* Thanx! 

__

// All of this time, 

Yes, I must have been blind 

not to see 

you and me 

we are picture perfect //

"Hey, Hilde-babe! I'm gone!" Duo waved as he left walked out the front door. Unfortunately, the door was closed and he slammed into it with a loud _thunk_. "Aww….crap!" Duo groaned as he briefly saw visions of Deathscythe dancing madly around his head.

"What the…Duo! Not again!" Hilde dropped her load of laundry, and rushing to the freezer to grab a handy ice pack, "This is, what, the third time you've slammed your head against the doorframe?? What are you, blind?" 

Duo grinned back at her, tweaking the end of her nose. "Hey babe, if I'm blind, this is a _really_ great imagination I've got." 

Hilde blushed and laughed in exasperation. "Shut up, Duo, and get to work. Or Mr. Garrison's gonna fire your butt." Hilde walked away, letting him get himself organized. Duo noticed the unconscious sway of her hips and the slim beauty of her…whoa. Duo shook is head. Why hadn't he noticed before? She really _was_ a babe…_hey_! He mentally slapped himself. _No ogling your best friend. Baaddd God of Death…._

__

//Now baby we've been friends, for such a long, long time 

we've been through less and we've been through crimes

But lately have you seen, the way my tongue gets tied? 

Can't hardly speak when I look into your eyes//

"Duo, are you still here!?" Hilde's voice yelled. "Get _going! _I swear, you would try the patience of a _saint_!"

"Uhh…yeah." Duo scrambled to his feet and immediately tripped over the long edges of his robes falling back to the floor. "Man, this is not my day!" Duo yelped, one hand rubbing his abused behind, while the other still held the icepack to his forehead. "Since when did I get this clumsy???" 

"Grr…Duo!!!" The sound of footsteps approached the door again. "What did you do now? You big baby!" With an exasperated sigh, Hilde hauled Duo up, then put a hand to his forehead. "Are you sick or something? You've been acting really weird." The cool brush of her hands made him go hot and he stammered something out totally incoherent before she released him.

"Uh..no…I mean…yes…I mean…oh crud…I gotta go!" For the first time, the great Shinigami, destroyer of thousands and the savior of millions took flight, running out the door as if he was a demon and the Angels of Heaven were seeking to stick fluffy white wings and a halo on him.

Hilde stared after the fleeing figure, hand still cold from the melted water on the ice pack. "What's gotten into _him??_"

__

//It's because, of the way I'm feeling

It's something I never dreamed

And our love, has a different meaning

It took so long to reveal, but now I know it//

A steady banging came from one of the alleyways, accompanied by a wealth of curses. A few bystanders stopped to stare at the nut who was slamming his head against the wall, before hurrying on their way. Whoever he was, he really needed help. Duo didn't notice as he kept on banging and swearing.

"Five years. Five years in the same apartment and I _finally_ notice?? Aww, shit. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…." Bang. Bang. Bang. "Ow. Damn. Stupid, stupid…" Needless to say, that continued for a long while. (Duo has a notoriously thick skull. It usually takes some time for him to get it together…no flames from the Duo fans please! J )

__

//I showed some friends of mine, my favorite photograph

You know the one of you and me from way back

And when I told em' all, that u were not my guy

They couldn't see it couldn't understand why//

The doorbell rang imperiously and Hilde called, "It's open Rel! Come right in!" Relena Dorlain entered, a permanently serene smile touching her lips as she watched Hilde brush her hair back, soap suds sticking to the spiky ends of her hair in a huge glob. Hilde glanced at herself in the mirror and laughed helplessly. "Oh god, this reminds me of the time…remember the banana cream pies at the circus?" 

How could I forget?" Relena asked, amusement creasing her features. "You two practically used up all of Trowa's props."

Hilde grinned. "I know. Duo keeps a picture of it on coffee table. We keep it around for laughs." Wiping her hand on the dishtowel, Hilde led Relena into the livingroom and picked up the framed picture. In it, a goo-covered Duo was sprawled on the grass, whipped cream can held in front of him threateningly. Bits of pie crust were smeared in his face, eyes opened in a devilish twinkle. An equally goo-ful Hilde held a pie above her hand, aimed threateningly at him as the whipped cream hit her face. Relena stifled a smile, placing it back on the table.

"At least _some _of us admit they're in love." She said with a sigh, obviously thinking of her perfect soldier.

"What? Oh no, we're just friends." Hilde giggled as she remembered Duo's accident -prone behavior from the morning. "The _best_ of friends, I guess you could say."

Relena raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Of course, Hilde."

"No, really!" Hilde threw her hands up in protest, "Duo's just been a really great friend…almost like a brother. He's always been there for me." A flash of Duo's face came to mind and she grinned to herself. He really did have a cute smile. And his eyes were really…oh no. No. He was cute. He was _gorgeous_. A girl did _not_ think of her brother as gorgeous! "I'm in _love????_" She yelled and Relena blinked, taking a half step back.

"Um…yes?"

"I'm in love??" Hilde yelped again, "_Why_ am I in love?" Relena stared at her, unable to answer that question. "When did _this _happen??!!!"

"Ever since before Libra?" Relena said with tentative diplomacy.

"_I've _been in love for five goddamned years and no one bothered to tell _me_ about it_???_" Hilde dropped the dishtowel she was holding, and began to advance on Relena, her eyes mimicking the infamous Yuy Glare. Relena backed up slowly, hands held in front of her.

"We thought you knew!!!"

__

//Everyone thinks it so romantic.

They say we're two of a kind.

And the more that I think about it, 

the more that I've realized what I've been missing//

"Um…Duo? Are you okay?" Duo stopped pounding his head against concrete briefly to blink at the shadowy form of the Arabian boy. 

"Oh…hi Quatre." He resumed his self-inflicting torture and Quatre winced as he listened to the smack of skin against psuedo-stone. _I wonder what's gotten into him?_ He wondered before Duo asked, still pounding, "By the way, what are you doing in this part of town?"

"Well, an anonymous person called me when he saw you…um…you know." Quatre gestured to the wall, then Duo's forehead, which was turning a nice shade of red from the constant beatings. "And I came down immediately."

"Oh. Thanks." Still banging. 

"Is there anything I could do to help you?" Duo straightened so suddenly that Quatre almost jumped back, controlling himself by the barest thread of control. He had never seen Duo like this before.

"Well. You see, I suddenly realized that I've been in love. I'm Shinigami. Shinigamis do _not_ fall in love. Especially _not_ with their best friend! Do you know I've been living with her five years and we've never even had _sex?_" Quatre blinked. What a Duo-like thing to say…

"Well, I…don't really know about your…er….love life…but I'm happy for you Duo."

"What??"

"You found your love." Quatre smiled, a dreamy look in his eyes. "I'm _very_ happy for you. Things like that only happen once in a long time…"

"Hello, Q-man!" Duo waved his hand in front of Quatre's face. "She's my best friend!"

Quatre looked at him quizzically, then smiled again. "So? It doesn't really matter, Duo. You love her, right? So you should tell her."

Duo stared dumbly at him then scratched his mussed hair, shaking his head. "Well, duh. I should have thought of that…" 

__

//My heart keeps telling me, make up ur mind if u mean that much to me

You've been holding back too long, you know it should make good sense

The best of lovers and the best of friends

I guess we should have known all along//

Hilde fiddled nervously with her apron, then smoothed it out as she heard a key turn in the lock

__

//Everyone thinks it so romantic, 

they say we're two of a kind

And the more that I think about it, 

the more that I've realized what I've been missing//

Duo took a deep breath at the door, brushing his bangs back, then wincing slightly as his fingers grazed still tender skin. Hilde steeled herself…

__

All of this time, 

Yes, I must have been blind 

not to see 

you and me 

we are picture perfect

"Hey Hilde/Duo…I have something to tell you…"

__

Author's note: I dunno if I got all the lyrics right but that's the fic. My first song fic and I dunno how good it is…r&r please!!!


End file.
